


Shank you

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [7]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon), Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Cassandra you useless lesbian, F/F, Gay Elsa, High Femme Elsa, Jealousy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sapphics, lesbian cassandra, ralph breaks the internet, slaughter race, soft butch Cassandra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Based on the movie Wreck it Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet.  No spoilers.  Shank is the incredibly gorgeous driver in the Slaughter Race game, and ever since Vanellope met her the Disney Princesses have been hanging around this new Shank character.  But somebody is not happy with that.





	Shank you

Cassandra was not jealous.  Nope, she did not have time for jealousy.  She was fine with her new girlfriend spending time out and about.  Even if she went with her sister over to that crazy dangerous auto racing game for who knows what reason.  What was it called?  Slaughter Race?  Whatever.

Cassandra did not care.  No, she did not mind that there happened to be an insanely beautiful driver in that game.  A girl with such a distinctive voice.  And good hair.  And a cool jacket.  And a cool car.  Nope, she was just fine that her girlfriend got to meet someone so cool.  Perfectly.  Fine.

Which is why she was back at work in the gym at this moment, because she needed a distraction from that hot-shot driver with the stupid car and the stupid good looks in that stupid game.  Cassandra had seen _that girl_ in passing once, outside of Slaughter Race, and it did not help her attitude.

She shook her head and resumed her lifting routine.  The rhythm usually got her to relax - in her own unique way - but today was just not doing the trick.  No matter how hard she tried to focus on the weights or her breathing or literally anything else, she could not shake the idea of her girlfriend riding with _her,_ riding in _her_ fancy car, going super fast because she liked to go fast because _she_ was just so freaking cool.

“There you are!”

_Oh shit._

Cassandra put down the barbell as Elsa entered the room.  She had to admit, she loved the casual look her girlfriend was rocking.  That light blue sweater was awesome, but if Cassandra was being honest, her gaze usually drifted to the black sparkly tights highlighting her curves.  Yep, she was oh so gay.

“What’s up, Elsa?”

“I’ve been looking for you.  Anna and I were about to head over to check out-”

“Great, have fun,” Cassandra said without thinking, figuring she knew where this conversation was heading.

“Um, sorry?” Elsa asked, confused at the butch’s abrupt response.

“Have fun driving around Slaughter Race,” Cassandra elaborated, not making eye contact as she wiped the sweat from her face.

Elsa took a step closer, arms crossed as she tilted her head.  “Why do you think we’re heading to Slaughter Race?”

“Because that’s where you’ve been going with Anna and all the other girls for a while now,” Cassandra shot back, a little harsher than she meant to.  She kept her gaze down as she didn’t want Elsa to see the frustration evident in her face.  “And you all talk about how wild and fun it is to drive around the course-”

“Okay, first of all, we don’t actually go into that game,” Elsa interjected, starting to feel a bit annoyed.  “Anna wants to, but I won’t.  That’s way too intense for me.  But we do meet up with Shank and some of her crew because Vanellope is now part of the game.  Just outside of their system, you know.”

That did not make Cassandra feel any better.  Because Elsa just acknowledged she was seeing _her_.

“Well, wherever you see them, I’m sure you guys have a blast.”

Next thing she knew, Cassandra found herself looking into those sapphire blue eyes she normally admired, except for right now.  They were inquisitive - and searching.  Elsa was kneeling just at eye level, trying to figure out what the hell was up with her girlfriend.  The longer she looked, the more uncomfortable Cassandra became.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Cassandra tried to dodge what she really felt, “I’m glad you’re having a good time with the girls.  I’m glad you’re getting to see all this stuff out there.  I’m glad you’re making new friends and hanging out with Shank or whoever.”  She forced a smile, but as soon as it appeared she regretted pulling that move.  Elsa saw through it immediately, and Cassandra’s blood ran ice cold.

Standing straight up, Elsa fixed her girlfriend with a withering glare.  “You think I’ve got a thing for Shank?!”

All Cassandra wanted to do was sink into the ground.  “No?” she said hesitantly, but the fury emanating from her girlfriend made it clear she could not lie her way out of this one.  “Maybe…”

“Why would you even think that?!”

“Because she’s so hot and smooth-talking and pretty and has a nice car and…well, she just seems so fucking cool given the way you guys talk about her!” Cassandra shot back, jumping to her feet as she tried to get away.  She really did not want to be talking about this.

But a hand on her arm stopped her.  She looked at Elsa, the fury having been replaced by a more sympathetic - wait, was that exasperation?

“Cassandra, you useless lesbian, I’m not gay for Shank.  Yes, she is kinda cool, but she also drives like a bat out of hell and has a bit of a crass streak - which I know is rich given my girlfriend has a tendency to swear like a sailor.” Elsa cracked a grin at that.  “But listen, she’s hardly a friend, more like an acquaintance.  It’s gonna take all of us some time to get used to her style.”

Now Cassandra could feel her face burning with embarrassment.  She tried to look away again to hide her red cheeks, but a cool hand lifted her chin up to meet those sapphire eyes, now full of love and a hint of teasing.

“Besides, no one knows how to handle a sword like you do.  Or has the rocking body you have.”

Desperate to change the subject before it got too steamy for her, Cassandra asked, “So why did you come here?  I doubt it was to get me out of my tank-top.”

Elsa chuckled.  “I just wanted to know if you’d be interested in going for a ride.”

Unfortunately, Cassandra’s brain had not switched over completely to the new topic; she glanced down at the sparkly leggings and before she could stop herself…

“On what?”

“Your lap.”

Cassandra’s eyes went wide, her heart hammering as her brain was flooded with images of Elsa straddling her waist - and Elsa knew damn well how that drove her wild.  But she was snapped out of her sudden erotic fantasy with a loud laugh and a smack on the shoulder.

“I’m teasing, Cass!  On a bike!  You and me!  Come on, I know you wanted to try out one of those old bikes from Tron.”

Cassandra gaped.  “You didn’t…”

“Yes. I. Did.” Elsa smirked.  “Perks of being a queen.”

All jealousy and frustration completely gone, replaced by a wave of affection, Cassandra swept up her girlfriend around the waist and kissed her deeply.  “Fuck, I love you.”

“I think what you meant to say is, ‘Shank you’,” Elsa teased, earning her a light slap on the butt and leaving her in a fit of giggles.

* * *

Later that day, the sound of engines roaring and tires squealing dominated an abandoned arcade track.  It was after hours - which didn’t really exist on the internet but whatever - and people needed to cut loose.

Shank and company were tearing it up.  The princesses had turned out to watch; Anna had even convinced Mulan and Merida to snag a car and race on the grounds that she “liked to go fast”.  No one could match Shank in skill, of course.

Then, out of nowhere, a light cycle soared over Shank before hitting the ground and veering in front of her car.  As she focused on this newcomer, Shank saw a girl with short black hair driving it; even more remarkable, she had a blonde girl pressed tightly to her back clinging for dear life yet grinning widely.  It looked like the girl driving was enjoying more than just the bike.

As Shank pulled up beside the duo, she couldn’t help but smile as she made eye contact with Cassandra.  In return, Cassandra grinned before revving the bike and gunning it over a ramp before pulling a few sharp maneuvers, all the while her girlfriend staying on and screaming with joy.

“Man,” Shank had to admit as she chased them, “that girl can drive!”


End file.
